


【米英】三十题

by mshr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 2016-01-22旧物观看三思





	【米英】三十题

**Author's Note:**

> 2016-01-22旧物  
> 观看三思

米英三十题

1.新大陆的征途

在15、16世纪的大西洋上，舰队正朝着未知的北美大陆前行，舰队上无一例外都挂着英/国的旗帜，他们是英/国的舰队，紧随葡、西而来。这是他们新大陆的征途

2.从今天起，你就是我的弟弟了

在陌生的大陆上前行，放眼望去都是过膝野草，亚瑟独自前行着，明明很显然是荒无人烟的地方，却觉得有什么指引着他向前探寻，果然直觉没有欺骗他，答案很快被揭晓了

"唔?"一声稚嫩的声音

转头看过去，是一个小孩子，也许之前是蹲着的，所以没有看到他

金黄色的头发以及简直要翘上天的呆毛让他在茂密的草丛中一目了然，他也看到了他，正眨着眼睛好奇地望着眼前的外来者

亚瑟笑着走向他，对他敞开怀抱"从今天起，你就是我的弟弟了"

可能那一刻，他还不知道这个孩子会给他的命运带来多大的变化

3.他的眼睛就和大海一样蔚蓝

自从把他接回自己的豪宅，亚瑟才第一次好好打量起眼前的孩子，观察到的让他有些意外，他的眼睛，就和大海一样的蔚蓝呢

4.不想被看到的伤口

"谢谢英吉利啾~"小阿尔看起来很开心，捏着玩具士兵就不想放开，亚瑟在一旁轻轻地微笑着，不易察觉地将受伤的手向背后藏了藏，不想被他看到，也许纯粹不想让他担心?又或是不愿意将伤口暴露给别人看?

可是……"英吉利啾，你的手怎么了？"

看来还是被他发现了呢

5.压迫性与绅士的礼节

小阿尔成长的很快，在至少表面上美好温馨的时光下成长为了一个青年，而亚瑟疲于应付各国的交涉，陪伴在他左右的时间一直不多。然而每次亚瑟随着货轮一起来到港口，阿尔除了等到自己心心念念的亚瑟，也等到了那些英/国对美/国压迫性的条/约，而亚瑟喜欢让他穿上在他看来略显拘束的西服，他说，这是一定要遵守的绅士礼节

6.I want to be free

随着莱/克/星/顿的枪响，他们的关系变了，他们立场变了，或许是阿尔弗雷德第一次对亚瑟说他想独立时?

但他们知道，当阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟说着"I want to be free"时，他们再也回不去了，也许从这之后要付出的代价是巨大的，但他不后悔，不明的情愫在发酵，他不想伤害亚瑟，却必须如此，为了让亚瑟直视他，他需要一个与亚瑟平等的地位，他的国民渴望自由，他第一次听从了他们

7.星条旗永不落

最终这场战争是美/国胜了，也是阿尔弗雷德胜了，可是他曾经最尊敬的人，却跪倒在他面前哭得多么伤心，一时间他不知道做什么好，"我已经不是你的弟弟了"什么东西滑过的痕迹，也许是雨吧，他不清楚当亚瑟拿着剑直指他喉间时自己的想法，也不清楚当亚瑟绝望地放下剑时自己的感受。

「亚瑟，对不起」

「我只是想与你并肩前行」

8.勉强带来的贺礼

都说时间能冲淡一切，经过了几百年，虽然大家表面上不说，两国表面上的冰山关系也终是有所缓和。正值美/国国庆两百年，亚瑟第一次出席了阿尔的生日宴，忍着七月病的痛处，还是代表英/国带来了自由钟

对于以前的英/国来说可能是一种耻辱了，而经过了两百年，国/家之间还是得好好发展才是

9.照顾好我的独角兽

咳嗽不止再加上身体情况的不适让亚瑟提早离开了忙碌的现场

"嗨亚瑟你在干嘛"躲在树后却还是被阿尔发现了呢，要强地藏起自己的疲态

不得不说这里真是一个私密的地方，时机也是异常巧妙，发现了这点亚瑟突然扭捏起来

"笨蛋才不是特地给你带来的啊"

"一定要，一定要照顾好我的独角兽哦"

对于亚瑟有些傲娇的行为阿尔见怪不怪了，悄悄带来了小礼物怎么可能不接受……

亚瑟似乎忘了什么

然而谁来告诉阿尔这根悬浮在空中的绳子是怎么回事啊啊

10.似乎并不讨厌你

回想起在参加美/国国/庆的前夕自己向女王请求前行，亚瑟也不知道自己怎么想的，要他自己来说，怎么也不可能原谅背叛他的人。尤其是他

可是……似乎也并不讨厌你啊

11.七月病

亚瑟在美/国普天同庆的日子吐血已经不是第一次了，但今天是第一次被阿尔看到

七月病是美/国独立之后带给亚瑟的后遗症，阿尔无意间撞见亚瑟在厕所里痛苦地捂着嘴，也没有漏过那刺目的那一抹鲜红

阿尔几乎是第一时间冲了上去，他从未见过亚瑟如此虚弱的样子，只觉得心慌

意外地读懂了空气，很快了解了始末，他并没有意识到他给亚瑟带来了这样的伤害。不顾眼前人的抗拒，阿尔一把将亚瑟拥在了怀中

12.我会站在你身边

"亚瑟，很抱歉"被阿尔抱在怀里的亚瑟感觉喘不过气来"从此以后，我不会再让你收到伤害了"阿尔看向他的目光是难得的认真，嘴里诉说着的，是对于另一个国/家的誓言"我会站在你身边"

"我会守护你"

13.并肩作战吧

美/国将派兵增援英/国。

阿尔弗雷德听到上司终于做出决定时立即冲上了属于自己的战斗机，他要亲自带领着军队去支援大西洋另一端的岛/国

现在正是二/战时间，英/国独自面对整个欧/洲战场时，碍于国/家利益无法出兵让这位国/家意识体十分心焦

现在得到了命令，阿尔是那么地希望能尽快抵达战场

「亚瑟，再等一下」

「我会与你并肩作战」

14.万圣节的咒语

万圣节自从上次本田帮助阿尔赢了一次之后就再也没……呃好吧

“这只是hero让的而已”

装成电锯杀人狂的阿尔在亚瑟开门的一瞬便扑了过去，刚打开了门好像念念有词的吸血鬼猝不及防，嘴里说的被打断了

“baka，你现在很重诶”

“幸好没出什么事，咒语念到一半被打断很容易会反弹的！”

“不是hero的错哦☆亚瑟明明是你先要施咒的”

「才……才不会说，念的咒语原本是想让你变成小孩子呢」

15.醉酒后的胡闹和脱口而出的喜欢

“最恨这种人了，受到了别人的信任却毫不犹豫的背弃……最可恶了”

望着眼前烂醉的亚瑟毫无形象地咒骂着自己这个“忘恩负义的小鬼”，阿尔不禁苦笑

“该死，独立出去有这么好吗”

真不该让他喝酒啊，怎么每到最后都喝成这样……待会儿免不了要把昏昏沉沉的他背回酒店了

“可是……我还是喜欢你啊，阿尔”

阿尔一愣，手上递到一半的动作也停了下来。

喜欢？不可能吧？

眸子暗了暗……他不是一直恨着我吗

难道，其实他也是……这样想的

16.“我想死我想死我想死我想死我想死我想死我想死我想死……”

“我想死啊我好想死我好想死……”不出意外地，第二天又看到亚瑟一个人蜷在被窝里了，隐隐约约还能听到那人的碎碎念

“那个，我昨天晚上……说了什么奇怪的话吗？”好不容易平静下来的亚瑟问道

“这个啊……”恶趣味地停顿了一下，“好像没有，不过亚瑟你昨晚抱着电线杆唱歌真是好难听诶”

饶有兴致地注意眼前人从紧张到放松然后愤怒的神情

「怎么会告诉你呢」

这两个傲娇的路是怎么走过来的

17.“你想吃点什么？汉堡如何？”

“你想吃点什么？”

第一次狠下心来请亚瑟吃饭的地方是在m记，就和阿尔看上去一样不浪漫。两个人尴尬地坐在座位上，感觉四周的氛围也凝固起来，所幸中午的店里十分嘈杂，于是微妙地变成了两个人都盯着别的地方，不知道在想什么。

阿尔显然急切地想要找个理由打破这样的气氛，“汉堡如何？”哦很不幸，这个理由挺糟糕的

18.“……给我一杯红茶，谢谢。”

阿尔的话头让亚瑟将注意力转到了自己身上，然而阿尔说话时一定没有经过大脑思考，不然一定会想起亚瑟对他家的“垃圾食品”有多抵制，尽管他自己不这么认为。

果然，亚瑟顿了几秒，勉强扯出一抹笑，他已经很好地克制自己了“……还是不了，给我一杯红茶，谢谢。”

19.恶意的嘲笑

当阿尔看到亚瑟醉酒后对着老对头弗朗是怎样恶意的嘲笑时，才会感受到原不良前海盗时英国留下的痕迹，才再次体会到亚瑟对他的改变。还好，并不迟

20.幻想症和奇怪的朋友

阿尔眼里的亚瑟一直是有些奇怪而又孤僻的人，他一直宣称自己能看见童话里的那些小精灵，常常一个人做出一些奇怪的举动，

也许亚瑟有些不愿意与人接触，原因都是他那些奇怪的朋友，阿尔一直觉得这是幻想症，直到他看到了自己国庆时亚瑟送给他的那条漂浮的链子

21.美●味的英/国料理

终于在几经折腾下阿尔终于被允许在亚瑟家住了一晚。一早起床，阿尔刷了牙，迷迷糊糊地还没反应过来，就被面前英/国人端出来美●味的死扛饼吓得不能再清醒了，然而英/国人口里还念叨着“才不是为你做的”

真是美●味的英/国料理

22.关于减肥

关于减肥，这是个哲♂学的话题。“哦天阿尔你不要再把衣服脱光了站在体重枰上，这改变不了体重枰会被你压坏的事实，你还是想想怎么减肥吧。”照例的毒舌，阿尔微微一笑，镜片反光，“那好，你就在晚上帮我减肥吧”

↑来自阿尔的脑补

23.“我看见你的呆毛垂下去了……”

“亚瑟，和我一起生活吧！”“你在说什么啊混蛋，是你自己要独立出去的。”“以前已经过去了，现在是现在，hero想要和你住在一起！”“……阿尔你今天汉堡吃多了？在说什么啊”“……”“阿尔，阿尔？我看见你的呆毛垂下去了……到底怎么了。”

24.某种意义上的迟钝

其实亚瑟的反应速度一点也不慢，思维也很敏捷。但在亚瑟的内心里——明明是阿尔选择了独立从我这里离开，现在却时常想要和我住在一起，还做出一些奇怪的举动来真不知道他在想什么，可是我却意外地不讨厌，反而有些……开心？——总是有些某种意义上的迟钝。

25.英雄的告白

当两人在咖啡店独处时，看到阿尔突然掏出一大捧类似于汉堡一类的东西，然后单膝跪地说些亚瑟从来不敢想的话语时，他呆住了。不得不承认，这时的阿尔，有种是真正能保护他的英雄的感觉。“因为我可是hero啊。”

26.傲娇可是世界上的财富啊

“阿，阿尔你在说什么呢”亚瑟有点不知所措，什么一直被堵在心头的东西，似乎今天有些明白了。“不拒绝，只是为了两/国共同发展而已啊，别想多了。”英国人是这么说的。告白的那位直接地将他拢入怀中，堵住了不诚实的嘴。

毕竟，傲娇可是世界上的财富啊。

27.Bakax32

阿尔一直不明白亚瑟是怎么做到BAKAx32连击的，亚瑟因为气有些喘不过来而红了脸，下一秒已经摔门而去。他记得今天并没有恶意嘲讽他的恋人，也没有拒绝他的死扛，是发生什么了吗？

28.华盛顿到伦敦的距离

第一次从上司口中得知全球变暖的可怕后，阿尔已经坐上了去伦敦的飞机，私人飞机并不慢，却让阿尔有些错觉。“原来华盛顿到伦敦的距离，那么远吗?”

29.“我可是能实现你所有愿望的天使。”

不/列/颠/岛消失后的某天，阿尔茫然地看着无边的海。过去的回忆像扯不断的丝，密密匝匝地将他缠绕。“你好”阿尔猛地回头，那人的身影逆着光不甚真实，头上的光环却在强光中依旧清晰可见。此刻他愿意相信以前亚瑟对他说的，神秘的魔法。那人挥挥手中的法棒，“你有什么愿望吗?”

30.“那么，就实现永远和我在一起的愿望吧！”

三秒静寂，天使下一秒已经被扑了个满怀。阿尔看着他，就像一件失而复得的珍宝。他把头凑在天使的耳旁，笑道“那么，就实现永远和我在一起的愿望吧！”

阳光不减，地上是一对相拥的影子。


End file.
